1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weft storage device for a fluid jet loom, and more particularly to a method of and an apparatus for automatically resetting a weft storage device to a restarting state when the weft yarn is broken between the supplier and the main nozzle by drawing an end of a new weft yarn from a yarn supplier, guiding the weft yarn automatically to a main nozzle preparatorily winding the weft yarn around a storage drum, and further threading the weft yarn to the main nozzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When the weft yarn is broken between a supplier and a main nozzle during a weaving process a feeler detects a breakage state of the weft yarn to stop a loom automatically. Thereafter, an engaging pin is retracted by pushing a manual button so that the weft yarn on the storage drum can be manually drawn out by an appropriate amount, and a preparation winding button is pushed down to thereby allow the weft yarn to be preparatorily wound around an outer circumference surface of the storage drum as a required number of turns by a rotatable yarn guide, and further the end of weft yarn is threaded manually to the main nozzle.
In a drum-type weft storage device, a weft yarn is metered while it is engaged with an engaging pin, and wound around an outer circumference surface of the stationary storage drum by a rotation of a rotatable yarn guide, and stored on the storage drum. The weft yarn is released by retracting the engaging pin so that the weft yarn is ready to be threaded.
During a series of operations mentioned above, the loom and the weft storage device are automatically respectively stopped when the weft yarn is broken between the storage drum and the main nozzle. When the loom is stopped, the engaging pin is forcibly retracted by operating the manual button, and the weft yarn stored around the storage drum is manually drawn out by the appropriate length, and the preparation winding button is pushed down so that the weft yarn is wound around the outer circumference surface of the storage drum a required number of turns by the rotation of the rotatable yarn guide.
Such manual operation of resetting the weft yarn is troublesome and takes much time for preparation in order to reset an operation necessary for a preparatory winding and a yarn threading when the weft yarn is broken between the supplier and the main nozzle, so that an automatic resetting operation is desired.